


A... what?

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aswang!Michael, Be More Chill au, Gah, I took a break from the misao au to write this, M/M, also I'm not Filipino so I apologize if Michael having moved from the Philippines seems unrealistic, and slight homophobic language at one point but never again, but this is really different from that, coarse language, except here he's an aswang, its just the same idea of Michael being a creature from Filipino folklore, my purpose in this fandom is to write spooky gays for the aesthetic, not a major character death but someone does graphically die, uhhhh... I was inspired by reptilianravens Bakuwana!Michael au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: A new transfer student just moved into Jeremy's class. He seems nice enough, even if he is a little shy.There must be some flu bug going around the class though. Everyone just keeps... disappearing...





	A... what?

**Author's Note:**

> My sole purpose in the bmc fandom is to provide horror fics that are also really gay. Go me.
> 
> (This is inspired partially by reptilianravens bakunawa!Michael au. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11319813 Go read this fic it's really good~)

_“The aswang is a vampire-like creature found in Philippine folklore. It's description varies from region to region, but one common trait ties all these stories together. It is a shapeshifter, who takes the form of a shy, reclusive human during the day, and transforms into creatures such as a bird, wild boar, and dog at night to hunt for prey.”_

  
A new student was moving into their class today. Jeremy had been mostly indifferent to this news, but as he learned more and more about this mysterious transfer student, he was starting to become intrigued about meeting them. They were moving here all the way from the Philippines, after troubles at their previous school prompted their parents to give them a change of scenery. A big change of scenery.

Whatever had gone down at their previous school must have been pretty bad if they had been uprooted all the way to New Jersey to get away from it.

Their teacher walked into the classroom, someone trailing behind her. She smiled and greeted the class, then gestured towards the person, whom Jeremy assumed was the new student.

“As I'm sure you all knew already, we have been graced with a new student joining our class today. Would you like to introduce yourself, dear?”

The new student glanced down at their feet, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the people currently staring at them, waiting for them to speak. “H-Hello, my name i-is… uh…” they were sweating hard, and they shifted their feet nervously. Their teacher gave them an encouraging nod, and they shakily kept going.

“M-My name is… M-Michael… Mell… Michael Mell… a-and… my family… and me just… uh… moved here… f-from the… Phillpines… uhhh…?” He looked back at the teacher for help, who smiled warmly at him then turned to address the class. “Michael may need some time to adjust to all these new changes. So be nice! Don't crowd him too much, but still try to be friendly. Help him feel welcome here, okay?”

A chorus of okays echoed from the class, with various levels of enthusiasm. “Now Michael, where should I sit you? Hmmmm…” the teacher hummed as she scanned the classroom for an empty seat. Her eyes landed next to the open desk beside Jeremy. “Ah ha! You can sit right next to Mr. Heere!”

Michael looked at Jeremy, who grinned at him. “Sweet, nice to meet cha’ dude!” Michael blushed, and looked away. “It's… n-nice to meet you t-too…” he stuttered, before sitting down in his new desk next to him.

Michael didn't talk to him at all as the teacher moved on to the schedule for the day. He avoided staring at him directly, preferring to focus on his hands as he shifted in his seat anxiously. Jeremy decided to break the ice between them.

“So what was your school like in the Philippines?” Michael flinched at the sudden question. “I-It… was alright.”

“Did you have any friends?”

“N-No, not really…”

“Well that's too bad” Jeremy said as he took in Michael's appearance. He was wearing a bright red hoodie, with patches sewn onto it. A pair of headphones was draped around his neck. His tan face was dotted with freckles, and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Jeremy noticed he had heavy bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in forever or something.

“Good thing you're definitely gonna make lots of friends here” Jeremy assured him cheerfully. Michael turned to him in surprise. “A-Are you sure about that?”

“Positive! A lot of people in this class are really nice, and even if you don't get along with them, I'll be your friend for sure!” Jeremy replied. Michael went silent again. He was quite shy, so it seemed, but Jeremy hoped he was warming up to him.

“Hey, dumbass!”

Jeremy groaned at the voice that had yelled at him from behind. “What do you want now, Danny?”

As the first period ended, and everyone else was leaving the classroom, Danny strolled up to Jeremy's desk. “So you got stuck sitting next to the new dork, huh? Gotta say, I feel bad for ya, even if it is you, loser.”

Michael squirmed next to him, and gazed down at the floor, ashamed. “Leave him alone, asshole! Can't you just screw off for once?!” Jeremy spat in his face. Danny was unfazed.

“And who's gonna make me, huh? Not you, obviously. I bet I could snap you in half if you even tried to throw down with me, you zit-faced fag-”

“Yeah, well, tomorrow at lunch! Meet me in the cafeteria! I'll show you what happens when jerks like you pick on the defenseless!” Jeremy threatened him, and then immediately regretted it. “Hah! Well get ready to get pulverized then, twelve o'clock sharp! And bring your boyfriend.”

He shot a glare at Michael, and then stalked off.

Oh shit. Jeremy had just killed himself. Danny was a hockey player, he could easily follow through on his threat and break Jeremy's body like a toothpick. He was doomed.

“...thanks for standing up for me…” Michael mumbled beside him. “Oh, no problem! That guy bugs me every day, I hate it when he messes with other people!” Jeremy said, and then laughed awkwardly. “Though I'm probably toast now, since I'm literally the wimpiest guy in the whole school, and I just told him to fight me.”

Michael stared at him, worry in his bloodshot eyes, another sign he probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. “You… didn't need to do that… I don't want you getting hurt…”

“Hey, no worries! It's not like he'll kill me or anything…” to be honest, Jeremy was having doubts if that statement was true. “We should probably go to our next class now…”

“Oh, right!” Michael quickly got up, and grabbed his backpack. Jeremy followed suite.

“So… which way is it? To our next class. Sorry, I'm still a little lost, even after the tour Mrs. Johnston gave me…”

“It's alright! Just follow me.” Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand, and led him out the classroom door. He blushed at Jeremy’s sudden touch, and smiled softly.

His smile faded when he spotted Danny animatedly talking to his buddies outside the next classroom’s door. When he saw them approaching, he snickered and pointed to them, causing his buddies to snicker as well.

Jeremy sighed. “Just ignore them. We're safe for now. Danny can't beat me up till tomorrow…”

He let go of Michael's hand as he scooted past them, and into the classroom. Michael followed close behind, frowning at Danny and his goons as he passed by.

_  
“The aswang feeds on human body parts, namely the heart and liver. It hunts all night, which gives it a tired appearance during the day. One way to identify an aswang is if the suspect has bloodshot eyes, an indication of staying up all night to look for victims.”_

  
Danny was absent at school the next day.

Jeremy thought it must be some higher force from above taking pity on him. Someone up there cared, and had sent down a miracle upon his suffering life. Whatever the reason for his absence, Jeremy was grateful.

He walked up to his usual table in the cafeteria, where his tight group of friends always sat. Everyone was loudly chatting amongst themselves, and no one really noticed at first when he sat down. Christine was the first to see him.

“Hey Jeremy!” she greeted him brightly, and slid down the bench till she was closer to him. “How is everything? I heard you were having a bit of a scuffle with Danny…”

“Yeah… he was picking on the new kid in our class, so I told him to piss off. Then I told him to fight me…” he grinned sheepishly. “Jeremy! You can't just challenge people to fights! That's not how conflicts get resolved!”

“I know…” She sighed, but then smiled at him. “It's good of you to stand up for the new kid though. Where is he, by the way?”

“Yeah, where is he?” Rich chimed in from across the table, spraying crumbs everywhere as his mouth was full of food. Chloe glared at him. “Can you swallow before you speak, maybe?”

Rich huffed, and just took another big bite of his sandwich. Jeremy gazed around the cafeteria, trying to spot Michael. He finally found him, sitting all by himself at a table.

“Hey, Michael!” Michael jumped at the sound of someone calling him, and looked around wildly. “Do you want to come sit with us?” Jeremy called out to him again. He spotted Jeremy beckoning him over to their table, and hesitated before making his way over to him.

“A-Are you sure? I don't want to impose…” he nervously glanced around the table. “Nah, it's completely fine man!” Jake said as he motioned for him to sit down “we've got plenty of room for one more.”

Michael sat on the other side of Jeremy, opposite to Christine. “Are you getting used to Middleborough Michael?” she asked him, starting up a friendly conversation.

“Uhhh… yeah, sorta. It's still kinda confusing, getting used to all the new people and all…”

“I bet. You just moved here all the way from the Philippines!” Rich piped up. “Did you know a lot of English before coming here, or did you have to learn when you arrived?”

“I knew a bit before, but I've definitely learned a lot more since moving.” Michael still seemed a bit nervous, but he was becoming more comfortable talking to everyone. It made Jeremy happy to know he wasn't as uneasy as before.

Jake asked a question next. “Do you play any sports?” Michael shook his head.

“I wanted to try out for soccer, but… I was always too awkward… I get really anxious easily, if you haven't already figured that out…”

Jake smiled at him, understanding. “I get it. I'm sure I can ask the coach to squeeze you in for tryouts, if you wanted.”

Michael looked at him hopefully. “Could you really?”

“Of course! It's no biggie!”

Michael beamed at him. “O-Okay… thank you so much…” he was smiling wide, and looked ready to burst from happiness. He had opened up more, and was now freely conversing with everyone sitting at the table.

Christine worriedly peeked over at him. “Do you not have a lunch Michael? I can give you some of mine if you're hungry…”

“Oh no, it's fine. I already ate.”

_  
“When disguised as a human, aswangs can feel emotions and be befriended just like any other person. They can laugh and cry, feel hurt or happy, be angry and sad. They do not harm their friends and neighbors, and will never go after them for food.”_

  
The next day, two more kids didn't come to school, and Danny was still absent.

The two kids had been some of Danny’s buddies, and Jeremy speculated that they might have skipped school to go see him. That or they were all sick, and there was something going around.

He hung out with Michael again that day. They were chilling out in their homeroom at lunch hour, and Jeremy was telling him all about the different clubs at the school.

“-and the drama club, that's what me and Christine are in, is super fun! We do a different play every year, and the show always turns out really great! All thanks to Christine of course.”

Michael looked like he was only half following, since Jeremy was talking so fast, but he tried to seem engaged anyway. “Well, she is always so passionate about drama…”

Jeremy grinned. “Yeah, she basically keeps the whole cast running smoothly.” He reached a hand into his bag, and pulled out his lunch. He popped a container open, revealing hard boiled eggs packed inside.

“You want some?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks…”

“Come on! You didn't eat lunch yesterday, and you didn't bring one today either! You've got to be hungry!” Jeremy insisted. Michael gulped, and tentatively took an egg from the container.

“You want any salt with that?” Jeremy offered a packet of salt to him. He recoiled in disgust, and drew back from Jeremy's outstretched hand. “NO! Ack, I mean… no, I… really don't like salt… at all…”

Jeremy shrugged, and instead sprinkled the salt on his own egg. He took a bite, and Michael did the same. They finished the eggs together, and then Jeremy asked what he had been wanting to ask when he sat down next to him.

“Hey Michael? Do you… wanna come over to my house tonight?”

Michael nearly choked on his last bite of egg. “G-GAH…! U-Uh… I'd uh… love to…” Jeremy felt his heart leap. “But… I can't…”

Jeremy’s heart sunk. “Sorry… I really want to… but I… have somewhere I have to be…”

“No… it's fine, I understand…” Jeremy said quietly. Michael looked guilty, and he reached out and placed a hand on Jeremy’s knee. Jeremy’s pale skin flushed red. He was sad when Michael got up to go to the bathroom. He had wanted that moment of contact to last longer.

_  
“An aswang can be repelled and killed using garlic, a whip made entirely out of a stingrays tail, or salt. A way to spot an aswang in the daytime is to look directly into a persons eyes. If your reflection in their eyes is upside down, the person in front of you is an aswang.”_

  
As the week went on, more and more people didn't show up to class. Danny and his buddies were still absent as well.

It was starting to get unsettling. The class was shrinking smaller and smaller each day, as if something was picking them off. It was probably just a bug going around. Jeremy wondered if that meant he would eventually catch it too.

The next week, only a few people were left in the class. Coincidentally, they were all Jeremy's close friends, that being Christine, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna.

They all sat boredly at their desks, waiting for their third period teacher to arrive. No one spoke, until finally Brooke broke the tense silence.

“Like, where the heck is Mr. Anderson?”

“Where the heck is the rest of the class?” Jenna added. “It's like everyone else died or something…”

“Maybe they did. Maybe Mr. Anderson killed them so he wouldn't have to teach today” Rich jokingly suggested. “It is odd…” Christine agreed.

Michael wasn't here either. That made Jeremy nervous, even though he knew everyone absent was just sick or whatever… right?

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Michael dashed in. “What's up everyone? Why the gloomy faces?” Michael’s bubbly attitude was a definite contrast against how shy he had been last week. It was kinda weird…

He sat down in his desk, and turned to Jeremy. “So where's Mr. Anderson?”

“Mr. Anderson will not be here today, I'm afraid.”

An unfamiliar lady stepped into the classroom. She had a serious, no funny business kind of aura, and she fixed the class with a stern look. “He is unfortunately unable to teach today, as he is feeling under the weather. I will be your teacher for today.”

“Woah, Mr. Anderson caught the bug going around too?” Jake called out. She glared at him, and he looked down at his desk. “There will be no more calling out in class. That is your final warning.”

Geez, she was strict.

“You may call me Mrs. Jennifer.” She wrote her name on the whiteboard, then underlined it twice. “For today's lesson, we-”

Her voice droned on and on as she explained the lesson, and Jeremy stopped listening after about one minute. He instead watched Michael closely.

Michael was about as interested in what the teacher was saying as he was. His eyelids drooped tiredly, and he still had those dark circles. Jeremy would have to ask him later if he was getting enough sleep.

After a while, Jeremy felt himself nodding off in his desk. He was about to drift off, before he was rudely awakened by the teachers stiff voice. “You there!”

“WAH…! Oh… uh, yeah?”

“Repeat what I just said!” Jeremy started sweating. “Ohhhh… ummmm… something…. about…. uhhhhh….”

“Hmph. If you can't pay attention in class, you'll just have to pay attention after school. Detention, with me, whomever you are.” Jeremy stared at her in shock. “W-What?! Seriously?!”

“Yes, ‘seriously.’ And you too, whomever that is sitting next to you. Don't think I can't see you falling asleep too!”

Michael sat up in his chair at her notice of him. He looked even more upset then Jeremy at his punishment.

She went back to the lesson, and Michael gaped at Jeremy. “S-She can't actually keep us late after school, can she?!”

“Unfortunately, she can. But don't worry” he said after seeing Michael's frightened expression “she’ll probably just make us copy out lines from the textbook or something. It won't take very long.” Michael did not appear to be soothed by this, as he started scratching his wrists fretfully.

Jeremy placed a hand on his cheek, and turned Michael's head gently to face him. His cheek was warm against his hand. “Look, everything will be alright okay?”

Michael still didn't look convinced, but he blinked and nodded. Jeremy gazed into his eyes. For some peculiar reason, his reflection in Michael's eyes felt… off. Almost as if… his reflection was upside down. That would be silly, though.

Jeremy tried to focus back on the lesson Mrs. Jennifer was attempting to teach to the small class. With all his thoughts swimming in his head frantically, it was almost impossible.

_  
“When hunting, some aswang will confuse their victims by making a sound that's louder the farther away the aswang is. This will lead the victim to believe the aswang has gone away, when really it is actually getting closer.”_

  
It was six pm. Jeremy yawned as he copied out sentence after sentence out of the textbook. Mrs. Jennifer had said they would study the lesson until she was satisfied. It had been hours, and she still wasn't satisfied yet.

Michael sat beside him, fidgeting in his seat as he attempted to copy out the sentence on the open page. He was distracted by something, Jeremy could tell.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem really out of it” Michael winced and glanced over at him. “I'm fine… I'm just a little tired…”

“Do you want me to go tell Mrs. Jennifer? I'm sure she'd understand.” Jeremy doubted that was true, but he didn't want Michael to pass out in the middle of detention. “N-No… I'm good I just… have to use the bathroom…”

He abruptly got up, and headed towards the door. “Wait! Michael!”

He was gone. Jeremy sighed and went back to the textbook.

Time passed. After a while, Michael still hadn't come back. Jeremy decided to go make sure he hadn't passed out on the way to the bathroom.

The hallway was deathly quiet. Not a sound could be heard, except for Jeremy’s footsteps as he made his way towards the bathrooms. Then, he heard a strange noise.

“Tik tik.”

Jeremy whipped his head around, trying to pinpoint where the noise had come from.

“Tik tik.”

It was louder now. Whatever was making it must be closer. He ran down the hallway, still trying to find the source of the noise.

“Tik tik.”

Now it was softer. Jeremy must be going the wrong way. He turned around, but then a piercing scream came from behind him. It sounded like Mrs. Jennifer.

“Tik tik.”

Despite the fact the noise continued to drop in volume the farther he got down the hallway, he still raced towards where he had heard the screech come from.

“Tik tik.”

When he reached where the sound of his teacher crying out had come from, he stood paralyzed by fear.

Mrs. Jennifer’s body lay mutilated on the floor. Her stomach and chest had been slashed open, and her internal organs were spilling out. Blood was sprayed all over the hallway.

A large mass stood by her. It looked like a huge, monstrous black dog. It had blood smeared all over its maw, and it's sharp claws clicked against the floor. It snarled as it voraciously devoured something it had torn out of Mrs. Jennifer’s body. It was her heart.

After it had gulped her heart down, it’s glowing red eyes landed on Jeremy. He felt his blood run cold. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to run away, but he was too terrified to move.

It got closer to him. That was when his body finally decided to run.

He bolted away from the horrific scene, running faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. He didn't look back to see if the dog was pursuing him, it probably was, he just had to keep running. Run away. Escape. Escape faster. He needed to get out of this school.

He had almost reached the end of the hallway, when a distressed voice cried out to him.

“Jeremy?!”

Michael. Michael was in trouble. Michael was being chased too. He turned back. “Michael!! Come on, we need to…!”

Jeremy stopped. Michael was standing in the hallway, all by himself. There was no black dog. Only him. He inched closer to Jeremy. Jeremy backed away.

That wasn't Michael. It couldn't be. Because Michael didn't have red eyes. Or pointed ears. Or sharp claws.

He also had blood dripping from his mouth, and his teeth were jagged. There was no way that was Michael. That monster was playing a trick on him.

“Y-You're… not Michael…”

The monster taking Michael's form in front of him looked saddened. “I-I am, I am Michael, I promise…” it lied “you have to believe me, Jeremy… I'm not going to hurt you…”

“No… your not…”

Jeremy dashed through the door at the end of the hallway. “Jeremy! Wait!!”

He ignored the sounds of the monster calling after him. He ignored it's sobs echoing through the school.

_  
“The aswang is vulnerable during the daytime, because during that time it does not possess the superhuman strength it has during the night. If anyone ever discovered an aswangs identity, the aswang would be hunted down, and killed.”_

  
Jeremy didn't sleep when he arrived home.

The horrifying events of the evening had replayed in his head over and over until morning, when his father dragged him out of bed for school.

As he trudged slowly towards school, he was terrified that the monster that had slaughtered Mrs. Jennifer was still there, prowling around, waiting for him. It had taken the form of a dog, and it had tried to trick him by taking the form of Michael, so who knew what else it could turn into.

Speaking of Michael, it hit Jeremy that he had left him at the school last night, with that monster. He might be dead. Scratch that, he was absolutely dead, and it was all Jeremy's fault. He had run away like a coward, and left him to die. Tears began to prick at Jeremy's eyes as he thought about Michael, scared and alone, as that thing hunted him down.

Just then, he saw someone coming towards him from a distance. He squinted at them, as their appearance became clearer the closer they got. Holy fuck.

It was Michael.

Jeremy ran towards him, pulling him into a tight squeeze. Michael was alive. Holy shit, he was alive. He was alive, he was alive… and right now he was gasping for air.

Jeremy let go of his hold around Michael's body. “Oh my… I can't believe it… you're alive!” Michael avoided making eye contact with him. “Uhhh… yeah. I guess I am…”

“How did you escape that thing?!” Michael coughed awkwardly. “Whhhhhhat thing…?”

“You know! The monster! The one that looked like a dog, then it looked like you, and it killed Mrs. Jennifer, and-”

“Jeremy?” Michael cut him off “the monster… was me…”

Jeremy stared at him. “...noooooo… I said… it just… looked like you…”

“Yeah. Because it was me.”

Jeremy was stunned for a second. Then he opened his mouth… and screamed. Loudly. Extremely high pitched.

He hysterically tried to back away from Michael, but only tripped and fell on his back. He still was screaming.

“AHH! C-Come on, Jere, calm down!” Michael yelled at him, his hands flying up to cover his ears. “HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?! YOU KILLED SOMEONE, AND YOU'RE A MONSTER!!”

“You're much more accepting of that fact then you were last night…” Jeremy stopped screaming, but still continued to back away. “Y-Yeah… well… I didn't want to believe it!”

He eyed Michael cautiously. “W-What even are you anyway? You turned into a massive dog, so that would make you like… a werewolf or something… but then when you turned back into you, you looked more like a vampire…”

“Well, I'm kinda a mix of both. I'm an aswang.” he told him bluntly.

“...An ass-what?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Aswang. I'm kinda like a vampire and a werewolf all in one.” Jeremy still felt confused. “I've… never heard of that before…”

“I'm from Filipino folklore.” Jeremy blinked as he processed this. “Ohhhhh…”

Something inside his brain clicked. “Wait… everyone in the class started disappearing after you moved here… did… D-DID YOU EAT THEM TOO?!”

Michael glanced away, ashamed. “...yeah.”

Jeremy started screaming again. Fuck. That meant Michael must have planned on eventually eating him too. He was just saving him for last. A pitying gesture, perhaps, but that didn't seem all too compassionate to Jeremy now.

“I’m not going to eat you!” Michael seemed to guess what he was thinking. “Or Christine, or Rich, or any of them! I'd never eat my friends…”

He leaned down so that he was at eye level with Jeremy. “Especially not you.”

Jeremy blushed at the closeness between them. “I love you Jeremy… you're the first one to ever be so nice to me…”

Jeremy stuttered. “Y-You… l-love m-me? B-but we've… only k-known e-each other… for a w-week or s-so…”

“Well, you were the one who invited me over to your house after knowing me for like, three days.” Jeremy scoffed. “T-That's different. That's ‘hey bro you want to come chill and play some video games with me’, n-not ‘I love you.’”

Michael laughed, and Jeremy laughed a little too. “Well, I'm flattered you like me so much, but you could you maybe stop eating people in general? No matter how much of an asshole they are…” he thought back to Danny, who would now never get a chance to pulverize him at twelve o'clock sharp in the cafeteria. The idea that he was safe from his teasing forever filled Jeremy with slight morbid glee, but he didn't want Michael to know that.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just get carried away you know? Whenever I get angry… I'll try to stop though. I can just eat corpses from now on…” Jeremy was a bit perturbed Michael was brushing this off so lightly, but oh well.

Jeremy had calmed down considerably now, since Michael had proved himself not a threat to him. They were both sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, and Jeremy noticed on his watch how late it had gotten. “We should get to school. Don't want to get detention again for being late.”

He got up, and Michael did too. They were about to be on their way, when Michael stepped in front of him. “Hey… Jeremy?”

“What's up?”

“Can I… kiss you?” Jeremy was stunned. Then he found his voice again, and hastily answered. “O-Of course!”

Michael kissed him, but not on the lips, like he had been expecting. It was just a small peck on the cheek, and Jeremy felt a little disappointed after. He didn't show it on his face.

They continued on route to school, and Jeremy pledged that someday, he would give Michael a real kiss, right on his soft, plump lips.

_  
“It is said that if an aswang ever married a human, upon their wedding, their mate would become an aswang as well.”_

  
“Jeremy? I love you… but you gotta promise me this. No matter what happens, no matter how our future turns out…”

“Never marry me.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy: don't vore me  
> Michael: chill I'm not gonna vore
> 
> (Kinda random, but I went to pride on Sunday. It was a lot of fun!~)


End file.
